


【万笛】与你的春夏秋冬

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 甜点师万x摄影师笛。





	【万笛】与你的春夏秋冬

**Author's Note:**

> 恋爱脑预警！  
> OOC预警！

【万笛】与你的春夏秋冬

For nothing this wide universe I call,  
Save thou,my rose,in it thou art my all.

莫德里奇最近的摄影主题是动物，在非洲用了接近一年的时间拍摄野生动物之后，回到满眼钢筋混泥土的城市里都让他觉得不适应。相比于草原上的拍摄需要天时地利人和，城市里的拍摄显然要轻松随意很多，枝头上叽叽喳喳的雀鸟、喷泉旁玩水的金毛猎犬、眼神凌厉的野猫，镜头随时都能扑捉到有趣的场景。  
莫德里奇用了好一阵才让重回城市的那阵不适应感褪去，耳边是他熟悉的语言和发音，建筑也是他看熟了的，前几个月的生活与此刻的碰撞消退之后是一种归属感。  
经历之后觉得那段时间也不算很长，但也足够街边有了一家新的咖啡馆，莫德里奇想起之前的连锁咖啡，只想感叹一句竞争真是激烈。但莫德里奇喜欢咖啡馆的氛围，好闻的咖啡味道和奶油甜香，坐在松软的布艺沙发里，轻轻松松就能让一下午的时间溜走。  
即便是隔着嵌了玻璃的木门，莫德里奇也能闻到从里面传来的香气，一种恰到好处并不会让人觉得腻的甜，他推开门，带动门后的铃铛发出一声脆响。莫德里奇首先看见的便是吧台上趴着的两只猫，一只在睡觉，另一只打量着来客；他好像明白为什么门上以玻璃嵌成猫的样子了。  
甜点师在吧台后，对他说欢迎光临，又把猫从菜单上抱开，似乎已经习惯顾客先被猫咪吸引，友善地提醒道，“如果要摸它们的话，请先用这边的免洗消毒液洗手。”莫德里奇将消毒液在手掌上抹开，对上甜点师的视线，当摄影师这么久，看惯了好皮相的莫德里奇也不得不承认对方的确是个好看的男人。  
他点了一个套餐，一杯卖相很好的水果茶和一块点缀了草莓的奶油蛋糕，现在正是吃草莓的季节。对方请他找个座位坐着等待，莫德里奇的手指恋恋不舍地离开猫咪的脑袋，在靠窗的位置坐下。  
莫德里奇打量了一番店里的装潢，大方地承认自己的注意力更多还是在那位穿着白衬衫的甜点师身上，爱美之心人皆有之，谁看到好看的人不想多看几眼呢。这个时候客人不多，莫德里奇没有等多久，对方端着一个托盘走过来，将果茶和蛋糕放在桌子上，他的笑容让莫德里奇心念一动，开口道，“你好，我是卢卡.莫德里奇，一名摄影师，我现在在拍摄一组以动物为主题的照片，请问我可以拍你店里的猫吗？”  
他知道这个时候自己该拿出一张名片，但出门之前莫德里奇实在是没想过这种场合，不过对方也没有刁难他的心思，相比惊讶和疑惑更多的是自己宠物会成为镜头对象的喜悦。“当然可以。”我能顺便把你也拍进去吗，莫德里奇腹诽道，脸上依旧笑容礼貌，“谢谢。”  
果茶尝不出多少糖的味道，不太甜，更多的是水果本身的味道；蛋糕很简单，卖相也很好，一看就是女孩子会喜欢的那种，有奶油和海绵蛋糕，中间是切成小块的草莓当夹层，最顶上有一整颗草莓，没有像许多甜品店那样用糖浆刷出一层润泽的光芒。  
甜，这是莫德里奇吃了草莓之后的第一个想法，一种无法模拟出来的自然甜味，然后才是草莓自身的清香在口腔里蔓延开。  
他抬起眼，看见甜点师抱起了其中一只猫，在它的下巴上挠了挠，又捏捏它的小爪子。嗯，的确是甜过头了。  
莫德里奇身边是有朋友养猫的，其中以苏巴西奇为代表，社交网络上发猫的次数比发自己的次数都多，莫德里奇也见过那只白色的猫咪，总是对人类一脸不屑的样子，但还是会十分乖巧地蹭苏巴西奇的脑袋，跳到他的大腿上坐着。  
这一年的非洲拍摄下来莫德里奇自认为也累积了不少拍摄猫科动物的经验，但远距离拍摄和近距离总还是不一样的，咖啡馆里的两只猫咪在他面前和在甜点师面前简直判若两猫。这也太区别对待了，又一次只拍摄到模糊的侧脸之后莫德里奇腹诽道，在甜点师面前乖巧可爱的猫咪到了自己面前纯粹就是大魔王。偏偏时不时又来蹭蹭莫德里奇的腿，让他又气又觉得可爱。  
甜点师叫伊万.拉基蒂奇，是咖啡馆里除了猫之外另一个吸引客户的亮点，偏偏本人对自己的魅力毫不自知，总是说猫才是店里的活招牌。他站在吧台看着不远处又一次和猫斗争失败，坐在软垫上将没用的照片一张张删掉的摄影师，还没想好要不要走过去递上一杯果茶或是咖啡，他的另一只猫踱着步子到他的手边，圆脑袋在手臂上滚了一圈，动作虽然温情，但拉基蒂奇总觉得猫咪的眼神凌厉，隐隐有一种自己再不做点什么它的下一个动作就是一爪子的感觉。  
今天天气不太好，断断续续的下雨，又有连绵的乌云压在头顶上，不知道什么时候就会暴雨倾盆，所以咖啡馆人也很少，让拉基蒂奇得空能够走到摄影师身边去，“你看上去累坏了。”他说道，将一杯冰咖啡递给莫德里奇，里面的冰块是用一半的咖啡一半的牛奶冰冻之后做成的，即便融化了也不会冲淡咖啡本来的味道。  
“我今天才知道，原来拍家猫也不比拍狮子猎豹轻松。”莫德里奇活动了一下长久蹲坐着而酸疼的筋骨，颇为嫉妒地看着拉基蒂奇抱着猫，让它发出舒服的呼噜声。莫德里奇抓住这个机会拍了几张，甜点师似乎对自己也入镜了颇为忐忑，但莫德里奇本人却很满意这张照片的效果。  
“其实猫很好哄的，”拉基蒂奇说道，“多摸摸它们就对了。”话是这样说，但他却没告诉莫德里奇自己属于天生猫薄荷体质的那种人，出门遛弯都可能被一堆猫围着要摸摸。莫德里奇试探着伸手抚摸猫的下巴，在记忆里苏巴西奇就是这么摸他的猫的，不料猫咪并不吃这一套，扭着身体躲开。  
“不是这里。”拉基蒂奇笑着纠正他，犹豫了一下，还是握着莫德里奇的指尖引导他在正确的位置上，他很快便放开了莫德里奇的手指，但和莫德里奇对上视线时，两人还是飞快地同时看向别处。  
“我该回去了。”莫德里奇说道，收回了抚摸猫咪的手，“今天出门没有带伞。”他对着拉基蒂奇笑了笑，觉得他与这位甜点师之间离得太近了，气氛就像是蜂蜜，胶着而粘稠，而他暂时还不想被这突如其来的甜冲昏头脑。  
“拿上伞吧。”起身之后拉基蒂奇说道，也不做过多的挽留，“看样子很快就会下雨了。”莫德里奇的视线又一次和他的碰到一次，觉得多一个来咖啡馆的理由似乎也不是坏事，便点头说好。  
其实哪里不能拍到猫咪呢，偏偏要在咖啡馆里和两只与自己并不亲近的猫斗智斗勇；回家路上的确如拉基蒂奇所说下起了雨，莫德里奇撑开伞，才发现伞的黑底上勾勒出来做装饰的也是猫咪轮廓。  
第二天他又去到咖啡馆，将伞还给拉基蒂奇，后者这次给了他猫喜欢的零食，让他去贿赂一下，说不定猫会听话一点。有零食的引诱，猫倒是对莫德里奇热情了很多，拍照之余也让莫德里奇有机会摸摸它们毛乎乎的身体。  
“等我把照片选好了洗出来给你送过来。”离开前他对拉基蒂奇说道，后者满脸笑意，猫还是懒洋洋的，又趴在吧台上用身体把菜单压着。  
他们再见面是在一个傍晚，莫德里奇在公园里拍鸽子，好巧不巧，遇见了在公园里喂鸽子的拉基蒂奇。“拍摄计划进行得如何了？”甜点师一边将面包屑抛向鸽子，一边问道，“挺好的。”莫德里奇回答道，在他的身边坐下，“在城市里拍摄动物还是比在非洲容易多了。”不过相应的，获得的成就感也淡了些。  
拉基蒂奇问他能不能把猫咪照片的电子档发给自己一份，如果他们两人的任何一个朋友在这里，都会感叹这是多么老套的搭讪方式，偏偏两个人也没有察觉，交换了联系方式和邮箱，等着莫德里奇回家之后把打包好的猫咪照片发给拉基蒂奇。  
莫德里奇将选好的几张照片拿去咖啡馆的时候，拉基蒂奇刚更换了新的一批饮品单，已经到了夏日初始的时候，阳光相比春天时更加灼热刺眼，莫德里奇看着新的饮品单，发现许多饮品都在最顶上添了一个冰淇淋球。  
他们一起把照片挂在了咖啡馆的墙上，两只猫歪着脑袋看着墙上的自己。然后莫德里奇点了一杯薄荷奶油苏打，饮料最底层的浅蓝色和里面的柠檬片、樱桃，以及上面薄荷冰淇淋看起来十分清凉。  
冰块里有拉基蒂奇放进去冻住的蓝色软糖，和蓝色的柠檬水糖浆搭配起来很好看，莫德里奇看着他加进气泡水，又往上面放了一个薄荷冰淇淋球。  
最近一段时间莫德里奇的计划都是以准备秋末时的摄影展为主，“这边的素材收集够之后，应该还会去乡村里采风。”莫德里奇说着自己的打算，“准备在秋天的时候去，城市里好像一年四季都是一个样子，只有树叶颜色的区别。”  
“这么巧，我也准备在今年的秋天或者冬天出去走走。”拉基蒂奇说道，“寻找一点制作甜点的灵感。”谁说咖啡馆的竞争不激烈呢，莫德里奇想着，他觉得拉基蒂奇做的甜点已经很好吃了，但甜点师显然对自己有更高的要求。  
“秋天吧，”莫德里奇建议道，“冬天白茫茫一片你能找到什么灵感。”有理有据，还有一点没说出口的私心。拉基蒂奇将一碟方格状的曲奇饼干放在他的手边，点头道，“你说得也是。”于是这就成了一次结伴出行的旅行，他们甚至想去的地方都是同一处，省去了许多争辩和麻烦。  
拉基蒂奇的咖啡馆成了这个夏天里莫德里奇喜欢的新去处，他会在咖啡馆快要关店时走进来，和拉基蒂奇分享自己今日拍到的照片，不只是动物，还有他觉得值得记录的城市里的小小风景。两只猫对这位每天固定来坐坐的顾客的态度也软化了很多，拜拉基蒂奇所赐，莫德里奇现在已经对撸猫很熟练了。  
而拉基蒂奇不知道的是，莫德里奇的镜头里也有他的身影，只是摄影师从未将那些照片展示给他。  
旅行之前拉基蒂奇将两只猫托付给了自己的朋友照顾，到达住宿地点的第一天朋友发来信息说两只猫还不习惯在别人家生活，双双闹绝食，起初拉基蒂奇还很担心，但第二天得知两只猫已经开始合伙欺负朋友家的猫之后就放心了。  
他们时常结伴出门，莫德里奇相机不离手，拉基蒂奇则对每一种食材和自己没见过的食谱都充满了兴趣。这里的人热情好客，看着两人形影不离免不了打趣，“你们在一起多久了？”被邀请一起吃晚饭时主人问道，两个人对视一眼，一时语塞。  
“其实，我们只是朋友。”最终还是莫德里奇说道，主人说了抱歉，却又忍不住添上一句，“你们看上去很般配。”这下他们甚至不好意思再对视，但莫德里奇的余光还是接收到了拉基蒂奇悄悄扫过来又飞快移开的视线。  
回去的路上他们还因为那句般配而没有言语，叶子已经被秋天染成金色，莫德里奇喜欢听踩在落叶上时的清脆声音，而拉基蒂奇则说这个声音听起来像是千层酥饼。“明天我们可以去捡栗子。”他听见拉基蒂奇出声打破沉默，“我可以给你做蒙布朗。”  
“好。”莫德里奇说道，深深呼吸着秋日里草植的气息，“顺便去野餐。”  
带去野餐的三明治是他们一起做的，切成细丝的白菜和小碎块的腌黄瓜用沙拉酱和番茄酱拌在一起搅匀，土豆加少许盐煮得松软后去皮捣碎，再加入捣碎的熟鸡蛋和切成小块的蟹肉，沙拉酱上洒上少许的胡椒，在吐司上铺得平整后再覆上一层吐司，刷上一层树莓酱，盖上一片吐司，再将之前拌好的白菜丝与腌黄瓜铺在上面，最后以吐司结尾，切去吐司边，用纸裹好。  
路旁的栗子林已经有了成熟饱满的果实，当地人和他们一起去的，带上了各种工具，拉基蒂奇似乎对这并不新奇，莫德里奇猜测也许是这位甜点师曾经也以这种方式获取甜点原料的原因。莫德里奇学着样子用拍子拍打板栗树，让果实落在已经清理过的地面上，有足够的栗子落在地上后他们蹲下身开始挑拣。  
个头小的栗子是留给动物们的，对于人类来说它们处理起来太麻烦，果肉也不够厚实，莫德里奇捡起一个个光亮肥大的栗子，站起身的时候看见头发乱糟糟的拉基蒂奇，没有管住自己的手，将几个栗子放在他的头顶上，拉基蒂奇抖落头顶的栗子，说回去之后卢卡你没有栗子奶油吃。  
他们将捡拾到的栗子分成几部分，一部分回去之后就用刀在上面划上小小的十字然后烤起来吃掉了，一部分留着当作甜点原料，一部分被拉基蒂奇做成了甜栗子奶油酱。  
栗子煮熟之后加上奶油，两勺红糖，一点干邑酒，和香草籽，拉基蒂奇习惯将香草荚也加进去增加味道，小火煮十分钟，奶油吸收了香草的甜香，栗子也变得松软。莫德里奇在英国待过一段时间，习惯了栗子作为开胃小菜，拉基蒂奇却更喜欢将栗子拿来做甜食，用搅拌机将栗子和奶油打成细腻的糊状，里面混合着小小的香草碎。  
“你的女朋友以后一定很幸福。”莫德里奇尝了尝勺子上的栗子奶油说道，拉基蒂奇抿着唇沉默了两秒，才看着他的侧脸说道，“我不喜欢女孩子。”莫德里奇愣了愣，压下心里那阵令他自己都惊讶的狂喜，改口道，“你的男朋友一定会很幸福。”  
摄影师这个职业决定了莫德里奇许多时候都会在其他城市，比如今年的冬天，他飞去了北欧拍摄极光，和拉基蒂奇的通话里十句有九句都在赞叹极光无可比拟的美丽，那样的兴奋让拉基蒂奇每一次都把想要问的话吞进了肚子里。  
已经到了装饰圣诞树的时候，而当初和他一起采购了装饰物的人此刻却好像全然忘记了这个节日，沉浸在自然的恩赐里，顺带也忘了还有个恋人在等着他回来一起过圣诞节。拉基蒂奇挂了电话，将装饰物拿出来堆在树下，一个个挂上树枝，金色的铃铛在这个过程中一直发出细碎的响声，许是节日的氛围感染了拉基蒂奇，他觉得自己此刻格外的思念才确定关系几个月的恋人。  
一场旅行好像改变了很多事，又好像什么都没有变，回来之后拉基蒂奇接回了自己的两只猫，继续经营自己的咖啡馆，莫德里奇继续筹备自己的摄影展。开展的那天拉基蒂奇也在受邀之列，他在展览里看见了莫德里奇提过的在非洲拍摄的野生动物，也有自己养的猫咪，还有他们旅行时看到的山谷的日出和夕阳。  
“其实还有几张照片是没有放出来的。”莫德里奇对他说道，拉基蒂奇刚赞叹完他所拍摄的狮子，“想看看吗？”摄影师说得很神秘，脸上却泛着笑意，拉基蒂奇说好，想了想又说道，“不会是你拍了我家猫的丑照不好意思放出来吧？”  
丑照是丑照，可惜不是猫，而是拉基蒂奇的。莫德里奇引着他走到一旁的房间里，拿出了一张拉基蒂奇的照片，是之前度假时拍下的拉基蒂奇吃到一口辣椒被辣得失去表情管理的样子，拉基蒂奇看着自己在照片上扭曲的五官，都不知道用什么表情来面对。“我以为你已经把它删掉了！”  
“我是准备删的。”莫德里奇强忍着语气里的笑意说道，“可是又觉得这张照片太珍贵了，舍不得删。”此刻拉基蒂奇无可奈何的表情也相当不错，可惜莫德里奇手里没有拍摄工具，“不过你放心，我不会把它公之于众的。”他耸耸肩，“当然了，你要是想买下它我也不介意。”  
“那就请莫德里奇先生出价吧。”拉基蒂奇恢复了往日的神色，抱着手臂开口道，他忽然凑近，让莫德里奇的心跳猛地快了一拍，“看在我们还算认识的份上，能够打个折吗？”莫德里奇知道，如果他想让他们的关系更近一步，此刻就是个好时机，可拉基蒂奇离得太近，近到乱了他的心神，全部的注意力都用在了按住自己不要吻上去这件事情上。  
“莫德里奇先生，请出价吧。”他听见拉基蒂奇这样说道，对方对打破了安全距离这种事全然不在意，莫德里奇没有说话，他的心思早已经不在那张傻乎乎的照片上了，他扯着拉基蒂奇的领口，将两人间的距离变为零。  
“那张照片，送给你了。”亲吻之后莫德里奇一边调整呼吸一边说道，拉基蒂奇觉得还是自己赚了，虽然是用一辈子的时间来交换一张黑历史照片，但顺带还收获摄影师作为男朋友可不多见。  
莫德里奇是在圣诞节前三天回来的，没有告诉拉基蒂奇时间，回来之后径直去了他的咖啡馆给自己男友惊喜，事实也的确如莫德里奇所想，甜点师在看到他的时候激动得差点把怀里的猫都丢出去。  
拉基蒂奇给他泡了一杯热可可，上面浮着一个猫爪形状的棉花糖，“极光很美，北欧也很有趣，但我也不能因此而错过和男朋友的第一个圣诞节啊。”莫德里奇这样说道，隔着吧台给了拉基蒂奇一个吻。  
和莫德里奇在一起，拉基蒂奇才知道什么叫做心血来潮，比如现在，已经到了睡意迷蒙的时候，莫德里奇看见外面开始飘雪，就拿着他长枪短炮的设备去天台上拍摄圣诞节夜里的一场雪。  
尽管摄影师一直强调你不用一起来，但拉基蒂奇还是把自己裹得严严实实，跟着莫德里奇一起在天台上一边吹冷风一边看雪。莫德里奇总以一种平淡的语气来讲述自己的拍摄过程，但拉基蒂奇知道那些被人称道的照片来得都不容易。他喜欢莫德里奇的坚韧执着，却也因为这点而心疼。  
拉基蒂奇只觉得自己的睡意都被着裹着雪的风给吹跑了，衣袋里有之前做的姜饼人，是最后剩下的两个，拉基蒂奇递了一个给莫德里奇，后者看着他被冻得通红的鼻尖，坐在他身边皱起眉头，“其实你不用来的。”他说道，“外面太冷了。”  
甜点师摇摇头，“下雪的夜晚很美，再说了，”他偏偏头，让两人的脑袋碰在一起，“我也不想只让你一个人受冻。”  
莫德里奇笑着说笨蛋，突然又起了恶作剧的心思，摘下手套，将冰凉的手直接伸进了拉基蒂奇的衣服里，触到他的皮肤，几乎让拉基蒂奇跳起来，“卢卡！”莫德里奇眨眨眼睛一脸的无辜，“想用你的腹肌来暖暖我的手心。”说完他抽回手，被拉基蒂奇握住，小声说道，“怎么戴着手套还是这么凉。”  
没等莫德里奇回答，他便握着莫德里奇的手让它被包裹在自己的重重衣物之下，只是隔了最里的一层，避免自己再次被冷得跳起来。拉基蒂奇的身体像是个暖炉，往莫德里奇冰凉的手掌上输送着热量，  
摄影师没有再说话，几秒钟的愣神之后他只是和拉基蒂奇贴得更紧，真正像是冬日里两人只能依靠着彼此取暖，说话间有阵阵白雾在空中散开，“现在暖和多了。”  
拉基蒂奇先离开天台，莫德里奇说他还要再拍几张，他先回到家里去煮上一壶姜茶，家里还有原料，拉基蒂奇想明天可以再烤一批姜饼人。  
进到温暖的室内，莫德里奇反倒是打了个哆嗦，拉基蒂奇递给他一杯姜茶，又问他饿不饿。莫德里奇突然意识到，他的生活发生了一个巨大的改变，曾经他也想过谈恋爱之后和之前不同了，但此刻却才真正有了实感。  
有人愿意陪着自己在晚上去天台拍雪，尽管只是百无聊赖地坐在一边受冻；回来的时候家里不再是只有空调吹出的暖风，而是切实因为有了在等待自己的人而变得温暖，更别说还有两只被吵醒了很不爽的猫。  
“卢卡，卢卡？”拉基蒂奇看见他出神，轻声唤道，“如果觉得冷的话，去洗个热水澡吧。”他建议道，莫德里奇摇摇头，扬起一个笑容，将姜茶一饮而尽，踮着脚给了拉基蒂奇一个辣味的亲吻。  
“伊万，我好像被你拴住了。”我还是会去世界各地拍摄照片，却不像之前那样无牵无挂，我的心牢牢地拴在了你的身上。

——End——


End file.
